kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:World 3/@comment-203.215.116.152-20150929025349/@comment-63.192.101.212-20151002053401
Lol, sorry to disappoint you but I have been playing this game ever since the event of Amatsukaze so it’s already more than year now. You seem to favor your Shima as she is the only one that can counteract my argument but you know what, yours is already modernized so of course she would perform better. Most of us just have a 12 luck one so stop bragging about her good result just because she got luck modernized. I never see anywhere say that she is 2nd best at Night battle firepower so source please. And even if she is, and no matter how awesome her stat is, it’s what RNG that decides. Stat isn’t absolute after all. The fact that you keep stick on your point about stats also shows that you are not that experienced as well. You will soon find more taiha and miss shot if you keep thinking that good stat can help perform better. I’ve seen a TTk use all mutsuki-class, one of the worse DD to fight last event e7 and he won. I also need stat to decide at first, but after tests and tests, I based more on my experience now. The girl stat and her actual performance in a battle is two different things you know. I also have never seen my Shima win a mvp even equipped with the right combination of two best green gun of Akizuki/ two gun of Libeccio and radar/torp just to let you know. So, I will tell this again in case you are not clear about the Shima case, stop winning about her stat, it’s true that it’s good overall but it doesn’t secure the chance that she will perform excellent in battle. For my confirmation, first of all, that’s not even a confirmation, that’s just an opinion; of course it would be bias. This bias comes from not only more than +100 runs that I did, but my friends also got the same problems with their radar. I don’t say it is completely useless, but most of the time it is. Of course, my +100 runs don’t represent a whole pattern, but it’s good enough for me to change my equipment. And isn’t all of my comment are opinion, if you find it wrong, it is wrong to you then. However, if someone benefits from my comment (which is obviously not you), why shouldn’t I post it? And of course, who doesn’t want to defend their opinion. Ok I admit that I misread about the mechanic part, but if there exists one that can surpass level 100 in one month, the amount of information that he must keep up with will be unbelievable huge and one brain cannot process it all at once(you better learn more about psychology before we can discuss this further). Surely he can understand some basic info, but to gain enough experience to compare with at least me, he still got a long way to go. (If that person really exists, he would be a complete weirdo because he must spend at least 12 hours every day on this game to reach lvl100) One more evidence that proved that you haven’t do 3-5 after lvl 85 enough is the fact that you think just one or two enemy transform, no big deal. What transform with it is the support of RNG. Just let a He class DD in node B survive till the torpedo phrase and see what it can do to your poor Poi or Shima. This has happen to me too many time to confirm my opinion. Ri class CA, Chi class CLT and even the little Ro and I DD also seems to crit more often at my lvl so it’s not just a small transformation as you may think. Finally, the game basic mechanic is just one way of winning the game. You cannot deny that there are more ways to clear it. It doesn’t matter if someone knows better about the game mechanic more than me. What matter is the final result and my result is me winning 3-5 with 5 sorties and only 2 bucket wasted. If you can propose a better plan, do it but I’m pretty sure it will just be a generic one that has already been stated up there somewhere. Arguing with you is kinda fun so keep on attacking me, my fellow inexperienced TTK. I’m happy to counter your arguments at any time.